Hogwarts Heir
by jjrocx
Summary: Harry has just come into his inheratence and is now an adult with a fated mate. He has to find that mate and consumate the bond. I know the summery sucks but its good. Mpreg, Creature-fic, Mxm Dont like dont read. i own nothing. Discontinued I just can't make it work
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story on this site so be nice. There will be some bashing so beware. Takes place in fifth year. I also own nothing of the Harry Potter univers exept the plot that is this story. Will contain mature content, mxm, Mpreg, and Rape.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Letteres/Newspapers _etc. etc.

Chapter 1 Inheritance and gringotts

Harry was laying on his bed watching the clock for when it hit midnight it was 11:50 until it would be his birthday. He was still seething from fourth year when Ron called him an attention seeker.

_He was walking down the halls of hogwarts when Ron came up to him and started insulting him._

"_Harry your just loving it that your name got put in the goblet of fire aren't you. You couldn't leave well enough alone and got your name put in the goblet of fire."_

"_Ron just leave me alone I didn't put my name in the goblet so just leave me alone."_

"_you would like that wouldn't you Harry."_

"…"

"_What not reply well then I guess I am right and your just a pathetic attention seeker that wants every one worshiping him."_

Harry looked at the clock and it was 11:55. Harry got up and started pacing the room thinking of the future and what he would do for a living. He looked at the clock and it was one minute till midnight.

59…58…57…56…55…

'I wonder what Ron will say when we get on the Train to go to hogwarts.'

49…48…47…46…45…

'No you know what I'm just not going to be his friend any more if he is just going to turn on my like that.'

29…28…27…26…25…

Harry was still pacing the room but he started feeling alittle numb.

5…4…3…2…1…0…

12:00 "Happy birthday Harry." He said to himself in a small wisper. Pain shot through his body it was unlike anything he has ever felt. He tried holding in the blood curdling scream in him but it was forced out as he doubled over in pain to the floor.

He screamed like there was no tomorrow. His bones were breaking, extending, and forming all at the same time. His blood was bruning and his shoulder blades were trying to break out of his back. His nails felt like they were being torn out and put back in.

Vernon dursly woke up to a blood curdling scream. He got up to go and check what was up with the FREAK is what they call him.

Harry was sprawled on the floor curld up in a ball. He was in so much pain. While he was on the floor every thing around him was trying to give him energy they were twisting and turning to try and get to him. The elements went ary andwere spreading around him. Water was starting to form around him. Air was swishing like crazy. Dust started gathering around him. Fire spread all around the room.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Vernon ,Harry's uncle, was in shock. every thing around his freak of a nephew was all messy. "YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE FREAK. YOU WOKE ME UP WITH THAT BLOODY RACKET CALLED YOUR VOICE. YOUR GOING TO GET PUNISHED FOR THIS."

All of a sudden every thing calmed and went back to its place. Harry was completely changed he had scales all over his body. His shirt was torn off and big leathery wings were on his back. His hair grew shoulder length and he had claws instead of nails.

Vernon went right up to him and started kicking him in the gut. Harry was in more pain because of his uncle once again. But his creature inheritance started taking over. His wings wraped around his body and the elements went crazy and attacked Vernon. The air was knocking him around and fire started spreading up his pant leg.

Then every thing went black.

Harry woke up in his bed room on his floor. He looked to the side and saw that his Uncle was hurt and looked like he was dieing. 'Ha serves you right for all that you've done to me all these years.'

Harry went to his bedroom mirror and saw that he had claws, wings, and his hair grew to about shoulder length.

A letter poped in front of him and he opend it.

_Dear Mr. potter'_

_We understand that you have come into your in heritance and we would like you to come in so we can read the wills of your parents and check other things of the like now that you are an adult in the wizard community._

_May your vault always be filled,_

_Griphook._

Harry suddenly felt a pulling in his navel and then he was being pulled through a tube.

He was suddenly in front of gringotts. He walked in and Griphook came up to him.

" Mr. Potter please come with me. " Harry fallowed him untill they were at his desk.

"All right here are the potter wills."

Harry opend the will and all it said was this.

_We leave every thing to our beloved son Harry James potter._

Then he felt a stinging in his left pointer finger and blood driped onto a soaked piece of paper. Then words seemed to appear on the page.

**Harry James potter**

**Son of James Potter deceased**

**Son of Lily Evans nee Potter deceased**

**Heir Of the evans and Potters.**

**Creature inheritance Draken**

**Water elemental inheitance**

**Earth elemental Inheritance**

**Fire elemental Inheritance**

**Wind elemental inheritance**

**Wandless magic Inheritance**

**Mate Unknown**.

"Well then now we Know all of the things there is to know about your inheritance well you'd best be on your way then."

Before he could say any thing he apparaitied home and landed in his room.

A/N Man that took forever hope you guys enjoyed sorry but its alittle short any way hope you enjoyed it review and ill post sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next chapter I hope you like I had to work a lot on this so here you go. This chapter will contain a time skip to the hog warts express. Thank you for the reviews. Oh! And I almost forgot I will be string up a poll to see if Harry should change sides and another one to see if he will be Dom or submissive. If you want you can pitch a few ideas I'm willing to listen. Mirrorflower and darkwind: thank you for the review if you have questions just ask. Sexy seren: I'm glad that you think that it was interesting an like before if you have any questions just ask. Guests: thank you for the review. Don't own any thing just the plot not using this to get money in any way. "talking" 'thoughts' - letters, memories, newspapers etc etc- Chapter 2 finding the mate Harry pov Harry was sitting in a compartment of the hogwarts express. When the compartment door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy and his two cronies crab and goyle. "Well look who it is ,Potter, what are you doing here." said Malfoy 'Oh great what does he want' Harry thought. "What do you want Malfoy" Said Harry. "Well what I want is to find a place to sit and we came here. So there is nothing that is going to change my mind, we will stay here." After he said that they sat down. After a couple of minutes the train started moving and then Ron came into the compartment with Hermiony. There was silence and then Hermiony broke it by saying "Harry why haven't you answered our letters." Then Ron went right after her and said "Yeah mate why haven't you answered our letters." "Well for your answer you guys have never sent any letters to me at all. Ron I am going to say this once you are not going to be my friend any more because of how easily you turned on me last year. Harmony you still have a chance though." I stated. Then Ron got that weasly read in the face. "YOUR JUST AN INSULATE BRAT THAT WANTS EVERY BODY TO WORSHIP HIM. Your nothing but a freak." When Ron said that he brought up some old memories. -"Boy get down here" said Harry's uncle Vernon. Doing as he was told he went down to the basement. When he got there he was hit on the head and every thing went Black. when he woke up he was tied up agains a table and his uncle had a knife. Vernon put the knife to his stomach and started carving the word "FREAK".- When Ron finished his sentence he punched Harry on the gut making him jolt out of his memory. When he did that Harry landed on one of the seats clutching his gut. Hermiony pov. All I heard was that Ron called Harry a freak and then he punched Harry's gut so getting mad I punched his cheek making him hit the side of the compartment. "Ron, Harry is right your not worth being friends with so as of now we are not friends and we are not going out anymore." Harry pov I was clutching my gut and then Malfoy came close to me. But what I just barely noticed was that sweet scent on Malfoy. It was delicious. But then I realized I had found my mate. A/N well that took some time I had writers block forever but tell me what you think. 


End file.
